Brains Meets Brawn
by jumicide
Summary: A story completely made of secrets: the moments between Ron and Hermione that never touched the pages of Harry Potter and the feelings that were left to the imagination.
1. Finding Platform 9 34 quarters

Hermione Granger was almost done packing all her things into her suitcase for her school year. "Hermione!", her mother called her from downstairs. Hermione sat on the suitcase, waiting for it to click shut. "In a minute!", she called down the stairs. She bounced on the suitcase a couple of times.no click. "What is going on with my suitcase?", Hermione asked herself. She got off the suitcase and opened it, checking if she overloaded it. Three sets of black robes, underwear, plaid skirt, white socks and penny loafers. No, it didn't look overloaded. She tried bouncing on it a couple more times.no click. "Hermione!!!" her mother called, more impatient this time. "Coming, mother!", Hermione called. She stood up on her bed. She looked down at the suitcase, and drew in a breath. Let's hope the suitcase doesn't break.Hermione jumped off the bed onto the suitcase. CLICK! "Aha!" Hermione shouted, in triumph. " Honestly, Hermione, what is the whole 'aha'ing about?" A voice asked from the doorway. Hermione quickly stepped off the suitcase, brushed her hair down and smiled up at her father. "Daddy, what does Mum want?" Hermione asked, standing on her tiptoes to give her father a swift kiss on the cheek. "Ah nothing, 'Mione, She just wants to take a picture of you on your day off to school. It is a bit naff, don't you think?" Hermione laughed. "Yes, quite naff!" "HERMIONE!" This time, her mother's voice was shrill. Mr. Granger gently steered Hermione out of her room. "Come on, 'Mione.she's using her shrill voice again. Bad sign." Hermione walked down her stairway, which lead into the large kitchen. Her kitten, Adrian, purred around her legs, as Hermione stepped onto the kitchen floor. She scratched Adrian behind the ears. "Hello, Adrian.yes, I'm going to miss you quite much. I can't believe I'm saying this.but I will miss you scratching my feet while I'm sleeping." "You're going to miss that?" "Of cour-" "I thought you hated that cat." Her father smirked, watching Hermione's reaction. " Not really.Adrian is-" "-a very annoying, lazy beast." "Daddy!" "Those are your words, not mine!" Her father laughed. "Tom, honestly, set a good example on your daughter!" "Emma, do not worry about it. Stop fretting." Her mother turned around, her voice indignant. " I do not fret!" Her father walked over, his eyes locked with her mother's. He pulled her into his arms And said in a "matter of fact" manner, "Yes. You. Do." And he kissed her. Hermione could hear her mother sigh, and she couldn't help but smile so warmly.. She loved to see her parents kiss.she'd understand if they didn't kiss in front of her, but just seeing them look so in love.it just made her feel warm inside. Knowing that she was made out of the love they have for each other. Beep! Beep! Hermione glanced down at her wrist, onto her digital watch. TEN THIRTY??!?! "Mum! Daddy! We have to go!" She ran upstairs to grab her suitcase. Jesus, it was heavy.She carried it downstairs. She ran towards the door. "Mum! Dad! Okay, you guys? Stop kissing now.Stop it."  
  
~King's Cross Trains Station~  
  
"'Mione, how do we get to Platform 9 ¾ quarters?" Her father asked, in the bustle of the crowds. It was in fact 10:45.people had to go places around that time in London. "Oh, I think we have to run through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10." Hermione explained. She felt her father's hand grasp her arms protectively. "No, 'Mione. That sounds dangerous. Come, let's go ask the conductor." Mr. Granger started walking towards the Conductor. "Daddy, No!" Hermione called after him. Mr. Granger started talking to the conductor. The conductor looked confused, then annoyed. He started pointing toward Mr. Granger, then walked away. Mr. Granger walked back to Hermione and her mother. "Well," He said sheepishly, "So much for that!" "Dad, I know what I'm doing, I have to go through the barrier. I'll be fine. But I don't think you'll be able to make it through since you're muggles. So, let's just say goodbye here, okay?" Her mother's eyes filled with tears and her father smiled proudly down at her. His fingers slid across her cheek. "My Hermione. You always know what to do. My little 'Mione." He bent down and pulled her into a tight bearhug. "You'll be alright, right, my little 'Mione?" He whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled. "Yes, I will. I'll be okay, Daddy. I love you very much. See you at Christmas!" Hermione hugged her mother and turned toward the barrier. She saw the huge red brick wall. Physics told her if she ran into that wall, she would bounce off it, and probably end up in the hospital. Magic told her she could go right through it to Platforms 9 ¾ quarters. She closed her eyes, and started running toward the barrier. "Here I go." She murmured under her breath. Then she opened her eyes and saw the bright red train that said "Hogwarts Express". 


	2. A Rat's Tail

She smiled. "I made it!", she squealed. She glanced at the huge clock above her. TEN FIFTY? She ran toward the train, her suitcase banging behind her. She saw parents kissing their children goodbye. She felt homesick already, and wished for that moment her parents were not muggles, then they could have come to see all of this.all of this magic. She stepped onto the train, and glanced down the hallway. Students of all ages were running into compartments, giggling and laughing. A boy with red hair, rather messy red hair, shuffled past her. Then she heard something, was it what she thought she heard? She smiled, curious and turned slowly around so he wouldn't notice that she was looking. She caught sight a rather long tail, poking out of his robes. It looked like a.....was it? She laughed. A rat's tail. The boy with red hair turned around, and Hermione immediately turned.  
  
"What are you on about?", he demanded. She didn't know what his face looked like, but she guessed from his voice, slightly embarrassed. She giggled. She didn't know why she couldn't stop giggling. She wanted to stop, really, she did want to stop. She felt so childish. In front of someone her age too! She never acted like this at home, nev- "I know you were laughing at me. Care to look me in the face and tell me why?", his voice cracked on the word "why". He cleared his throat. Hermione covered her mouth, but she couldn't stop smiling. As soon as she turned around, she knew she'd never stop. He was tall, rather lanky too. His red hair covered his eyes, but she could see peeks of them. He wiped his hair away at his forehead, and her eyes widened when she saw the deepest, bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She'd say they were cobalt. Cobalt blue. What a nice color. She wondered what his name was, and why he had a rat's tail sticking out of his pocket. "Right then" he murmured. "First this girl is laughing at me, and now she wont say anything and making it worse, is staring at me. Right." Hermione knew she had to say something. She knew she had too. And she did.  
  
"My-names-Hermoney." Damn. Where did Hermoney come from?  
  
He blinked, and he almost smiled. "Hermoney? That sounds like something a sick person would wheeze."  
  
Hermione then felt annoyed. Her smile dropped and the giggle stopped.  
  
"Actually," Hermione snapped, " it's Hermione."  
  
He snorted. "That's not what you said a minute ag-  
  
"Never mind what I said a minute ago! What's in your pocket?"  
  
He suddenly turned smug. "What's it to you?"  
  
Hermione got more and more annoyed by the minute. Who did he think he was? Merlin himself? "Who do you think you are?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "No, who do you think you are?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." She stated, smiling knowingly.  
  
He groaned. "Do you have any sense of humor? Really, do you? First, you laugh at me. Then you can't stop staring- At this, Hermione blushed- THEN you can't stop giggling! And NOW you're acting all bossy toward me. Who do you think you are, Miss Priss?"  
  
Her mouth dropped open. This boy was honest-to-god, two faced. Absolutely annoying and self centered! But oh, his eyes were completely something else. Those cobalt blues. STOP. She couldn't think about his eyes right now. She was getting annoyed with him. Especially after he called her Miss Priss. Now, that hurt.  
  
"Miss Priss?", She echoed. She just stared at him disbelievably.  
  
He shook his head, disgusted.  
  
"Get a grip." He replied, and walked down the hall.  
  
"Wait!", Hermione called to his retreating back, "What's your name?"  
  
He turned around, grinning now. Oh god, he can't possibly be acting smug toward me. He cannot possibly- "Why should I tell you?", he said. Oh yes. Yes, the little bastard was being smug. "I'll be seeing you at school anyways, I'll find out somehow, so why don't you just tell me now?", Hermione cattily asked. The red haired boy grinned at her even more. "No. You can just find out at school, Miss Priss.", he said. He laughed and started walking away. She opened her mouth to object, but then a compartment door opened and another boy with red hair poked his head out. "OY, RON!" He called to the very annoying red haired boy. The very annoying red haired boy froze. It took all Hermione had not to straight out laugh at him. He turned around and his entire face was red. Hermione giggled. "Fred," He hissed through gritted teeth. "Thanks, for yelling out my entire name for the school to hear!"  
  
"No problem, Ronnie-kins. Anyways, could you grab the Bertie Botts I left in your compartment? Not that you'll refuse getting them for your big brother, right?" Fred grinned. Ron's eyes darted from Fred to Hermione then back to Fred. Hermione heard a sucked in breath.  
  
"Ohh, I see Ronnie-kins. I was not supposed to be screaming at him when he was making a dramatic exit from a sexy girl he's courting. Am I right? Am I?", Fred asked.  
  
Hermione's muted silence erupted into uncontrollable giggles. Fred looked at Hermione. " I see I'm funny. See Ron? She thinks I'm funny. She thinks-  
  
"FRED, BLOODY HELL!!!", Ron yelled. Hermione noticed his face matched his hair. "Okay, but this girl you're courting here, you could do better, Ron. Really. You could." And with that, Fred shut the compartment door.  
  
Hermione's giggles echoed down the hallway. Ron's face began to cool down, and said, his voice squeaking a bit. "That git you met back there was Fred. My older brother." Hermione's giggling started to go down, and she smiled at him. He smiled nervously back. "I think you already know my name's Ron," Ron admitted, smiling, "It's Ron Weasley." He held out his hand, and when she touched his hand, a shock touched her fingers. She pulled her fingers back. It looked as if he felt the shock too. "Weird." He commented, looking at his fingers and then at hers. "Maybe just static." He looked at her for a moment, and then promptly smiled and said, "Well, I must be going, have to go get those Bertie Blotts beans. Fred can be a git, but he can whip my arse anytime he wants. I'll see you at school?" She nodded, smiling. He waved, saying "See you, Miss Priss!" and then he walked away. She felt a pang of annoyance, but this time it was different- it was mixed with pleasure. Ron. Ron Weasley. It felt good. Thinking of his name in her head. His names fit those intense cobalt blue eyes hidden under his red hair. Those deep, intense blue eyes. She'd never seen eyes like his before. She looked down at her hands, still feeling the static running along her fingers from his touch. But she had a strange, but comforting feeling that it wasn't static that wasn't running through her fingers. It was electricity all right, but not from physics. Oh no, she had the distinct feeling it was magic. Her father had read to her about this kind of magic in storybooks when she was a little girl. Not the kind of magic she would learn in school, but the kind little girls dreamed about from stories their parents told them. The kind when someone finally met their match. That's what Hermione Granger felt like. It's like she finally met her match. Damn. She didn't find out why there was a rat's tail sticking out of his pocket.  
  
" 


	3. Meeting Harry

Hermione slipped into her compartment, and closed her door. Jesus, it sure was hard finding a compartment to herself. A minute before, she had slipped into a compartment where there were-er- occupants. Occupants that were, er..certainly busy with themselves. Heat began to rise on Hermione's neck as she remembered the heated embrace they were in when she walked in. She apologized, her face very red and ran out of the compartment. She smiled, remembering the look on the face of the girl. She almost looked ashamed that another girl had seen her, well "getting it on". It didn't really bother Hermione really. They looked old, maybe sixteen, seventeen? Hermione was scaring herself- she didn't mind? She should! They're not even adults yet- oh screw it. Hermione was too busy thinking about Ron when she slipped into their compartment. She was busy thinking about running her fingers through his messy red hair, and gazing at his cobalt- STOP IT! She barely knew him! She needed to stop this! Absolutely ridiculous, fretting over a boy she barely knew! What is going on with her? She shook the thought of Ron off, and sat in the window seat. She looked at the passing meadow, and the grazing deer. It was certainly a beautiful day. She wanted to stick her head out the window, so she could feel the wind, the cool wind slapping at her face. She wanted to stick her hand onto the passing meadow, so she could feel the grass sliding against her fingers. Before she knew it, her fingers were on the window latch. She opened the window and stuck her head out the window. Oh, the wind was cold, but it really did feel very good against her face. Very refreshing. It felt like she stuck her head under a gallon of cold, fresh water. This was really waking her up. Taking her mind off certain things..."Ahem?" Hermione immediately stuck her head out of the window and shut the window latch. She turned around, her hair askew, her face cold. A friendly looking, plump woman smiled down at her. She was leaning against a cart, with the weirdest looking assortment of foods. "Would you like some snacks, dear?" She asked, kindly. Hermione took warmly to the woman. She brushed her hair briskly, and stood up. "Um, what's on the cart?" The woman smiled warmly, and picked up a bag of beans. "Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Beans!" she exclaimed, "Beans of every flavor! Literally.Peppermint, spinach-at this, Hermione grimaced- horse radish, all the assortments!" She put the bag of beans down and picked up a small box. "Chocolate frogs! Plus the cards. You can collect those." Hermione smiled, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't have any wizarding money. Those really do look delicious. The chocolate frogs look tempting, but I don't think I could have any.."She trailed off, looking at all the delicious snacks. It startled her, when she felt a little box being pressed into her hand. It was a Chocolate Frog. She looked up, surprised. The woman smiled at her. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Dear." She said. She pushed the cart down the hall. Her eyes felt moist, and then a tear slide down her cheek. No one, except her parents, had ever been that nice to her. Ever. It was almost alarming, how the woman just gave it to her, without even being asked. It was like the kind of sweetness you don't find everywhere. She sat down, with the chocolate frog in hand, and stared out the window, beaming. She knew, and was happy to know, going to Hogwarts was the best thing to ever happened to her. She's lucky to be going to Hogwarts. She's lucky to have magic blood. She's lucky to be a witch.  
  
~  
  
Ron sat down in his compartment. He kept trying to smooth down his messy red hair. He heard a squeak from his pocket. He grinned, and pulled his pet rat, Scabbers, out of his pocket. "Hey, Scabbers!" He said to his rat, "Sorry, that I had to keep you down there so long. I didn't want to hear any bloody screams from girls. I don't why they should, though. You're bloody wicked." The rat's beady eyes stared into Ron's. Then he squeaked, and shuffled back into Ron's pocket. Ron sighed, and looked out the window. Into the passing meadow. He remembered when his mother used to take him and his brothers out into the meadow near their house to pick blackberries. It used to be a tradition they had in the spring to make blackberry pies for their father since it was his birthday in April. He grinned, remembered how he and his brothers got into blackberry fights, throwing blackberries at each other. They ended up going home, with blackberry stained clothes.  
  
His brothers. DAMMIT FRED! Damn Fred. Always ruining his moments with girls. This was the first girl that had actually smiled at him! Then Fred had to go and ruin the bloody moment. He knew that girl was going to want to find out who he was, and was going to end up asking people who he was. That's just the way he wanted it. Her looking for him. But Fred had to go and bloody scream his name! Thank god, he didn't say his last name. He knew Fred was joking, of course, but why couldn't he have stopped with jokes for that moment? He does this with every girl who even glances at him. But he wanted Fred to leave this girl alone. This girl was different. He didn't know how she was different. But she was. She looked cute when she got pissed off. He couldn't stop grinning as her brown eyes flashed at him. He remembered her tightlipped face and her beautiful brown eyes. Those brown eyes.He felt like he could drown in them. But he loved it when she was riled up, because her brown eyes looked so boiled. So pretty. Like chocolate. He sighed. Hermione. What a pretty name. He wanted to call her 'Mione. 'Mione is even prettier. Just like her... 'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione-  
  
"Erm, Excuse me?" a voice asked from the doorway. Thoughts of 'Mione quickly exited Ron's head, as he turned to look who was in the doorway. A skinny boy with black hair and glasses stood in the doorway. He was clutching a cage with a white owl in it, and a backpack. He looked nervous, really nervous, and Ron noticed his glasses were broken. He seemed to have tape on the bridge of it. The boy was nervous. And a first year, from the looks of it. Just like Ron. Ron grinned. "Could I share this compartment with you?" the boy asked. Damn. Bloody good manners too. Better than Ron's. "Sure. Come on in, mate." Ron said.  
  
The boy grinned and shuffled into the compartment. He placed the bird's cage on one of the seats, and bounced into another, throwing his backpack on the other side of the compartment. It was quiet for a while. Time to break the silence. It's too freaking quiet. "So, you're a first year?" Ron asked. At first the boy looked confused and then he slowly nodded. Ron grinned. "Me too. My name's Ron Weasley." Ron held out his hand and he shook it. The boy grinned. . "Thank god I met someone in my class." He looked familiar. Then Ron recognized him. "Hey!", Ron exclaimed. "You're the kid my mum helped get through the barrier, right?" The boy grinned even wider. "Yeah. I was kind of confused. Thanks for helping me out." "No problem mate." Ron replied. The boy looked out the window again. Ron waited for him to remember, then got impatient. "Hey..Hello?" The boy wasn't answering. Daydreaming probably. Just like Ron was a minute ago about- okay stop thinking about her. What's going on with him? Back to the point. "Oy, mate, you forgot to tell me your name.mate? Hello?" Ron poked him, and the boy looked startled. His eyes were wide, and glassy. Ron looked confused. "Alright there, mate?" The boy blinked several times, then nodded his head. "Yeah.yeah, just was thinking 'bout-  
  
"What's your name?" Ron asked.  
  
The boy blinked again and then looked at the floor.Then looked back at Ron. Ron didn't know what was wrong with him. He just wanted to know his name.  
  
"Mate, is there something wron- "Harry. My name's Harry. Harry Potter." 


	4. So the Friendship Begins

Harry Potter? That name clicked into Ron's head, but he didn't know what it clicked. He just knew that that name sounded familiar. He could remember his brothers talking about it once when he was little, his oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie. They were talking in excited whispers one night. Ron was just one, back then, but he could remember. Only brief blurs of it. He could remember that everyone was happy...everyone. He didn't even know why everyone was happy. He was just sitting in his crib, and his brothers were whispering outside his door about someone named Harry. Harry Potter.  
  
Ron grinned. "Nice to know your name, Harry." Ron said. Harry looked confused for a moment, but the next instant, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry about that. I was thinking about-" "No need to tell me, mate. I'm not even that interested myself. Before you came in, I was thinking about-" "No need to tell me, mate." Harry said. Ron laughed. He felt hungry, so he pulled out the sandwich his mum made him that morning. "For you to eat on the train, Ronnie!" She said briskly when she had handed it to him. He looked down at the sandwich. Ergh. Not one to bring on his appetite strongly. He looked up at Harry. Harry didn't seem to have any food at all. "Hey, where's your food?" Ron asked. "Oh, uh it's.........." Harry trailed off, looking at the floor. "Don't have any, do you?" Ron asked. He already knew the answer. Harry knew Ron knew too. "No problem, you can have some of mine." Ron said. He took his sandwich out of the plastic wrapping and broke it in two. He handed one to Harry, and waited for him to take a bite. Harry smiled weakly at Ron, and was about to take a bite of the sandwich, when someone opened the door. It was a rather friendly looking, plump lady leaning against a snack bar cart. "Any snacks, dears?" She asked. Ron glanced at the cart. Chocolate Frogs! DAMN! He wish had some sickles to spend, then maybe he could get more cards......but he didn't have any money!  
  
"Sorry, I've got my...er...snack" said Ron, holding up his bit of the sandwich. He waited for Harry to say the same thing, but Harry was looking for something in his pocket. Then the remarkable happened. He pulled out a bunch of sickles, knuts and gallons. "We'll take whatever you've got!" said Harry, handing over his money. The snack bar lady smiled and started taking out all kinds of snacks to put into their compartments. As the snacks piled onto Harry's lap, Ron's eyes got wider. He was speechless. Harry said he didn't have any snacks! Stupid me, thought Ron.  
  
Soon, the snack bar lady left and Harry and Ron sat in a silence. Harry didn't eat a bite of his snacks. Ron wanted to know why....he was a bit pissed off at Harry, actually. He wanted to see Harry take a bite of his snacks, while Ron just had his bit of the sandwich. Harry finally broke the silence."What is wrong with you? I can't eat all of this stuff on my own. Almost all of this stuff, I don't know what it is...stop being a bloody git and eat these with me." said Harry.  
  
Ron grinned and walked to the other side of the compartment. " I thought you didn't have any snacks." said Ron. "I didn't. My cousins didn't give me anything. They're hoping I was going to starve, probably." "Oh. Right." "Did you think I was going to eat these all by myself?" Now Ron felt really stupid. Harry was contradicting him now. "Uh......" Harry laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." "Yeah." Harry held up the box of Chocolate Frogs. " What are these?" Ron took the box of Chocolate Frogs. "This is the snack you'll be eating the rest of your life."  
  
And so the famous friendship between Potter and Weasley began. 


	5. The Sorting

*Author's Note: Sorry I forgot all about my disclaimers! I had forgotten to put them on the last four chapters! Many sorries! I'll put them up from now on! Oh by the way, how do you guys like the story? I'm a regular fan of harry potter fanfiction, so I thought I'd give a shot at writing it. I'm still learning though. I'm glad I got some reviews the day I posted this story. Continue to review it really helps me. You're all welcome to email me anytime, I hearing from people who have read my stories. I was really beaming when I got my first review. Honestly, my sister thought I was practicing for a Crest commericial. Anways, bottom line: sorry for not putting in the disclaimer and feel free to send contact to me. I just love hearing from you. Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.wish they were though(JK!!!)! They all belong to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: The Sorting  
  
Soon, the train arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione gazed at the magnificent castle through her compartment window. This was her school? Whoa, I mean.wow. The castle had four huge towers and to the right of it lay a glistening lake. For a moment, she thought she saw a tentacle rise from the water and splash back down, but Hermione assumed she was just seeing things. After a few minutes, the train lurched to a stop. She felt the rumble of the students as they hurried off the train. She waited until the rumbling of the students slowed before she peeked her head out of her compartment. Only a few students were stepping off the train now. She sighed in relief. She never liked crowds. I guess you could call her claustrophobic. She stepped out of the compartment, and hurried outside. She saw a big man with a bunch of kids that looked her age heading toward the lake. As she got closer, she noticed this man.well, she wasn't sure if he was a man. More like a giant, really. These kids looked her age though, so she followed them. "Alrigh', there?" a big booming voice called from up front. She looked over the heads, a bit frightened, and realized it was the man who was speaking. "My name's Hagrid." Said the big man, "I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts." A few kids in the crowd were murmuring, but then a silence fell over the crowd as Hagrid spoke again. "It is tradition for first years to enter Hogwarts by crossing the lake.", said Hagrid. Suddenly, a huge tentacle rose from the water and splashing down again. Several people in the crowd gasped, including Hermione. "What the bloody-  
  
Hagrid laughed. "Ah, that was just the giant squid that lives in our lake.", said Hagrid. The entire crowd started backing away from the lake.  
  
"Are you mad?" one boy with silver hair shrieked from up front. "you'd have to be a git if you'd want to cross the lake with some giant squid right under you. Sorry mate, but I don't plan on getting eaten by a giant squid any time soon." Many other kids murmured agreement with the silver haired boy. "It will eat us!" one hysterical girl shrieked from the back. Then the entire crowd started shouting. "No way!"  
  
"are you bloody blind?"  
  
"there's no way in hell-"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" yelled Hagrid.  
  
That hushed the crowd rather quickly. "Calm down, all of yeh!" yelled Hagrid. The crowd was deadly quiet. Hagrid cleared his throat, and spoke again, this time in a much quieter tone. "The giant squid will do you no harm, I tell yeh. I fell in meself last year, and the bloody squid pushed me right back in ter my boat. That tells you how much harm the giant squid will do to you, doesn't it?" said Hagrid.  
  
A few people snickered. To Hermione, looks like any disagreement against crossing the lake had disappeared after hearing Hagrid's story. So, they crossed the lake. When they crossed the lake, one boy excitedly claimed that he felt a tentacle on his hand when he put his hand in the water. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" said Hagrid, as the gates opened. The gates opened to a stairway. A tall, sturdy looking witch stood at the top of the staircase. The students climbed the steps, and her green eyes glistened down at all of them. Hermione figured she had some big authority around here, and immediately took a sense of respect toward her.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." said the tall witch. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I'm going to be your Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts and I'm also the Head of Gryffindor. Behind these doors, is the Great Hall. As soon as you enter the hall, you be sorted into your houses. Over the years that you stay at Hogwarts, you will be in one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. In this house, you will gain points for knowledge or well done tasks. For lack of knowledge or wrong doings, you will lose them. At the end of the year, all the points will be totaled and the one with the highest will be named House of the Year. Houses go against each other in Quidditch, and there's the Quidditch Cup for a House. I can already see some very good candidates for the House Quidditch teams. In this house, you will excel and become wizards and witches when the time comes at the end of your seventh year. I wish you luck in your first year, and I hope it goes well for you. I say once again, Welcome to Hogwarts." She winked at the students, and with a wave of her wand, the large doors opened.  
  
The sight was truly beautiful. There was no ceiling, an enchantment was put on it, so you could see the sky. Bright stars winked down at them as they passed the long tables in the Great Hall to head up front. Hermione felt a thousand eyes pouring onto her. There was a green, red, orange and blue table. Finally, they got up front. At the front was a long table, with several wizards and witches eating. In the center was an old man with a very long beard. His eyes twinkled at them all. Hermione felt warm under his gaze. Professor McGonagall placed a stool at the front. Hermione wondered how they were going to be sorted. Would the teachers ask them a bunch of questions? Or maybe tap on their head, and just one of the names of the houses would pop from the top..like some sort of twisted lottery? Hermione came up with all kind of crazy things, but her mind went blank when she saw the professor place a shabby looking hat on the stool. She saw that many other kids were just as confused as she was.but they all remained silent, waiting for the Professor to speak. But the Professor didn't speak. The hat did. A huge rip echoed in the air, as a slit appeared in the hat's brim. It looked like a mouth.Then the hat broke into a song.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryfindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw If you've a ready mnd, Where those of wit and learning Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slyther8in You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands(though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
The entire hall burst into applause, Hermione too, when the hat finished it's song. So, she had to try the hat on and the hat would decide for her? Hermione was impressed. A hat with brains. Cool. But then she became nervous. Which house was the best for her? Ravenclaw and Gryffindor appealed to her the most. She wondered what was her best quality. From the sounds of the hat, it seemed that she most belonged in Ravenclaw- due to her brains, no doubt. But she wanted to be in Gryffindor more than anything. Ravenclaw would do her good, but..what about Gryffindor?  
  
"POTTER, HARRY!" called Professor McGonagall from up front. Hermione turned in surprise. Harry Potter? Here? At Hogwarts? IN HER YEAR? She couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was a legend. The entire hall had the same reaction. Everyone started murmuring in excitement and wonder at the black haired boy who came up front. Hermione glanced at his forehead as he passed her. Yup. He was Harry Potter. She saw the dark lightening bolt scar underneath his bangs. He looked so scared and nervous. He smiled weakly at Professor McGonagall and then placed the hat on his head. The hat was silent as it sat on Harry's head. Harry's eyes were closed, and he was murmuring under his breath, shaking his head. Hermione wondered what he was thinking. Why was he shaking his head? Then suddenly, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table exploded in whistles, clapping and screams. Harry beamed as he took off the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled. Looked like things went well for him. Lucky bloke. He was one of the first called. Hermione was one of the last. Her feet were becoming numb from standing so long. There were an awful lot of first years. Hermione looked around the hall, trying to keep herself busy. She decided to take a look at her classmates. She saw a black boy talking to a sandy haired boy. The sandy haired boy looked cute. From their conversation she figured out his name was Seamus Finnigan. He had dark green eyes. They were quite nice to look at, but not as nice as Ron's eyes- STOOOP! STOP! Hermione blinked. She really hated this. This stupid, stupid obsession she was getting over a boy she barely knew. It was stupid. She was being stupid. Then it just had to go and get worse. The boy named Seamus Finnigan turned and whispered right behind her, "Hey, Ron!". Hermione froze. No. Oh, no he couldn't be. No, no, no, no! He can't be behind her! But then the voice she last wanted to hear.....she heard. "What?" answered Ron's voice from behind her. "Come over here, mate!" whispered Seamus. She heard a sigh behind her and then Ron walked toward Seamus. She tried to hide her face. Don't look at me, Don't look at me.. "Hey, Hermione!". DAMN YOU, WEASLEY! Hermione turned toward Ron, smiling. "Hi Ron!" replied Hermione. "Listen, 'Mione, I was wondering-" he was cut off as Professor McGonagall called his named- "WEASLEY, RONALD!"  
  
Ron stopped talking. He suddenly had turned a tinge of green. Hermione had never seen someone turn green so fast. Ron walked up front toward the hat. He picked up the hat, gulped, and put it on..before it even touched his head, the hat spoke.  
  
"My god, another Weasley boy? Are you the last one? How many are there of you? Six?" asked the hat in disbelief. Ron's nervousness disappeared. He grinned. "More like seven, mate." "Well, I know just what to do.keep up the Weasley tradition. GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor burst into applause. Especially three red haired boys. They were screaming and whistling for Ron. Must be his brothers. Hermione giggled. She saw some benefits to being an only child. Ron joined his classmates. He sat next to Harry Potter. They're friends? Must of met on the train, along with Seamus. Soon, Hermione's name was called. She went up to the front. She picked up the hat, and gulped. Then she put it on.  
  
She heard the hat's voice in her head. What a great mind you have..oh, so much cleverness! You would do well in Ravenclaw indeed. Your head tells me very strongly that you belong in Ravenclaw. But Gryffindor is your destiny. You have a future there, along with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Mrs. Granger, you belong in Gryffindor. For the first time, I'm going to listen to your heart..instead of your head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Hermione blinked. She belonged with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter? What was the hat on about? But she didn't have much time to think about it up front, because Professor McGonagall pushed her toward her table. She sat down next to a girl with golden hair. Hermione noticed she had very pretty curls. The girl turned toward her, and her eyes were violet. They sparkled at Hermione. The girl smiled at Hermione, and held out her hand. "Hi," the girl said. "My name's Lavender Brown." Hermione smiled back, and shook her hand. "Hermione Granger at your service."  
  
The two girls talked for a while, and Hermione grew to like Lavender very much. She was glad that Lavender was a first year like her. She hoped they shared a room together. The feast was delicious, and she learned later that the old man's named was Professor Dumbledore. She liked him already. When their bellies were full, all the Gryffindors headed out of the Great Hall. Hermione had no idea where they were going. Especially when they were heading up the staircases, they moved! ("Wicked!" commented Lavender) Finally, they arrived in front of a Portrait of a Fat Lady. A tall boy with red hair was at the front of the crowd. "Hey, all you lot. My name's Percy Weasley, I'm the Gryffindor prefect." Said Percy. Hermione was getting amused by all of this. Another Weasley? Ron certainly had a lot of brothers.The Fat Lady in the portrait turned her eyes toward Percy. "Password?", she asked. Percy replied, "fairy lights- remember that's your password into the common room, okay? Right. Let's head on in." The portrait swung open. Percy stepped through the hole, and the others followed. The common room had a couple of tables, and a bunch of plush arm chairs surrounding a fireplace. It looked comfortable enough. To the side was two staircases. One of them labeled the "Boys", the other labeled "Girls". Hermione yawned. It's been a long day. She wanted to get some sleep...and she wanted to think about what the Sorting Hat had said. Plus, Ron.  
  
She yawned again, waved sleepily toward Lavender. Lavendar waved back, but she looked confused. "You all right, Hermione?", asked Lavender. Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine.just a bit tired. It's been a long day, and you know.."she trailed off, and figuring Lavender understood, went upstairs. She had the distinct feeling someone was watching her as she climbed the stairs. With each step she took, she felt more and more tired.and wanted more and more to crawl into bed and go to sleep. She turned left into a room labeled "First Years". She saw a four poster bed with her suitcase sitting on it. She opened her suitcase and started unpacking her things. Once, she had everything done, she took the hair band out of her hair, so her hair feel on her shoulders. She liked wearing it in ponytails so it didn't get in her face. Ah, the looseness felt good. Made her feel even more sleepy. She took off her clothes, and put on her pajamas, and then grabbed a book she'd bought from Diagon Alley- "Hogwarts, A History". She loved reading books in bed. It relaxed her. She crawled into bed with her book, and started reading..but after reading the same sentence for the eighth time, she gave up and closed the book.  
  
Ron kept running through her head. Why did he always appear in her mind? She wanted him to go away, it was becoming a burden now. She feared he would end up disrupting her schoolwork. She'd never get her homework done if she kept thinking about him. No, that's the last thing she wanted happening-neglecting her work. Never. That will never, ever happen. She had to put Ron Weasley out of her mind..but oh, those blue eyes..she didn't want to put those out of her mind. He seemed like a total git, absolute git and he annoyed her a lot. But somehow she liked the annoyance of it all. It was like some twisted kind of pleasure.  
  
She stopped thinking about Ron, and her thoughts turned toward the Sorting Hat. What did the Sorting Hat mean? What was he talking about? Her destiny? She had to stay with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?  
  
Hermione stopped thinking about all those questions, because she became very sleepy.she started drifting off to sleep. Then she remembered something about Ron. It was the most vivid thing, it showed up clear in her mind.She could almost read the big, bold letters shining in her head..He called her 'Mione. Just like her dad. That was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Weasley Boy

Disclaimer: None of these awesome characters are mine! They all belong to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling.  
  
Ron was scared stiff as he waited in the line at the front of the Great Hall. He looked at the Gryffindor table, and prayed before the sorting was over he would be sitting with them. Not at..the Slytherin table. He'd prefer Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw any day. He'd heard of Hogwarts from his brothers ever since Charlie, his oldest brother, became a first year. He'd heard of mighty Gryffindor and the shrewd Slytherins. He'd heard of the of the sacred rivalry of a thousand years that was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was legend, that every wizard that came from the house of Slytherin became bad. A bad wizard. " GO, RON!" yelled a voice from the Gryffindor table. Ron glanced at the Gryffindor table, and then felt his ears go red. It was Fred. Not only Fred was cheering though- so was his two other brothers, George and Percy. At least Percy was not making a riot like Fred and George. George was encouraging the students around him to cheer along. Ron turned away, his ears red, embarrassed. When he turned toward the front, he realized.he was standing behind Hermione. She must of moved in front of him without realizing it, because he knew she would have turned around already to say hello. Ron, from being so nervous, breathed in nervously. Then, he stopped. He smelled a scent. A scent of vanilla. And chocolate. It smelled good. He thought it was the food, but after a moment, he realized it was Hermione. Hermione smelled like vanilla. Ron leaned in just a tad bit more, and breathed in a little more. Oh, it smelled good. It reminded him of his mother's cookies. It reminded him of home. The burrow. He closed his eyes, and breathed in so deep, he almost choked. Then someone tapped his shoulder; he turned and was staring into Harry's brilliant green eyes. Harry looked just as nervous. "Ron, Ron!" Harry whispered urgently."What?" whispered Ron back. " If you're going to whisper, whisper quietly!" Ron didn't want Hermione to hear Harry calling Ron's name. Then she would know he's behind her. And she would figure out that he'd been.smelling her. He could almost see her wide eyes, her eyes calculating his proximity to her.and her brown eyes.. boiling. Her chocolate browns boiling. Ah.. her brown eyes boiling. Maybe he should get on her nerves. He loved watching them boil. What in the freaking world? What is up with Ron? Was it the freaking puberty? Ron didn't think so.Ron's seen some pretty girls, but he'd never start obsessing over them. This is bloody insane, Ron thought, I need to stop. Right. This. Minute. But Ron couldn't stop thinking about her for the next five minutes. He didn't even hear Harry whispering to him, urgently. "RON!" Harry whispered loudly. Ron's eyes widened, and he whispered back "Harry, shut it!"  
  
Harry ignored this completely, and whispered " Ron, Ron..this sorting hat thing. What's supposed to happen? Which house should I be sorted into?" Ron snickered. Harry was a thousand times more nervous than Ron was..he didn't even know how he was going to be sorted. "Harry, listen. First of all, you want to be sorted into Gryffindor. That's the best house. You never want to be sorted into Slytherin-"  
  
"Why not?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Because," Ron whispered," Slytherin's a bad house. Every wizard that has been in that house has turned bad, Harry. All wizards and witches that have been in that house have been bad people. You never want to be in that house."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
Ron was getting impatient. "Yes, you git, now will you be quiet? I was thinking-"  
  
"How will they sort me?" Harry urgently whispered.  
  
Ron laughed. "Oh, that's easy. It's going to-"  
  
"POTTER, HARRY!" called Professor McGonagall from up front.  
  
Harry turned a sickly pale and walked up front. Several heads turned toward him in amazement and wonder. But Ron hadn't noticed..because he hadn't been looking at Harry. He was looking at Hermione. Hermione was looking at Harry intently. Ron wanted to touch her hair, stroke it. It looked so pretty. Ron didn't know how much time went by, until he heard Seamus, a boy he'd met on the train, call his name.  
  
" Hey, Ron!" Seamus whispered.  
  
Ron really, really did not want to whisper back. He knew Hermione figured out he was behind her. He saw her stiffen, and was ready for the blow. Ready for her to turn around. She didn't. Ron sighed, and just answered back. Seamus would have made a big show of getting his attention anyway. "What?"  
  
"Come over here, mate!" whispered Seamus.  
  
Now, Ron knew there was no way Hermione didn't know he was behind her. When he walked by her, he smiled and said "Hey, Hermione!" Hermione smiled back at him. "Hi, Ron!" said Hermione. Before Ron even knew what he was doing, Ron spoke again but in a rush. "Hey, Hermione I was wondering-"  
  
"WEASLEY, RONALD!"  
  
I was wondering if you wanted to study with me tomorrow night.  
  
Ron paled. But it wasn't because of the sorting hat. He walked up, but thoughts of Hermione flew through his head. You MORON thought Ron. What was he thinking? Study with me tommorow night? Ron didn't even know if they were going to have homework tomorrow! The sorting hat said something, and Ron commented back. Thank god. He was sorted into Gryffindor. He was still thinking about Hermione as they ate, even when they were walking toward their dormitory. He'd been debating whether to talk to her or not. Harry had been silent for most of the time, quietly thinking to himself. Ron was glad for the peace. He was quietly thinking to himself too. As they walked into the common rooms, Ron sank down into an armchair. He sighed in relief, as his back sank into the cushions. "Harry, you don't know how good this feels."said Ron, closing his eyes. He heard a soft plop next to him. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Harry, but was met a girl's violet eyes. He blinked. He'd never seen violet eyes before. She had golden hair. Very clean. The girl held out a hand. "My name's Lavender Brown." She stated simply. Brown? Didn't one of his brothers date a girl named Brown? Ron shook hers. "Ron Weasley." Ron replied. Lavender gazed at him intently. Ron began to get uncomfortable under her gaze. Ron stood up.  
  
"You know, it would help it you stopped staring. It really would." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Lavender continued to stare at him. Her eyes twinkled.  
  
"I saw you, Ron Weasley. I saw you watching." Lavender whispered. She stood up, smirking. "You didn't think anyone was watching.but I was. I was watching you. You were looking at Hermione."  
  
Ron opened his mouth, in half confusion and outrage. Lavender held up a hand. Ron closed his mouth. He didn't know why..it looked like being silent was the best thing to do. Lavender's violet eyes twinkled so dangerously.  
  
"You thought nobody was watching," Lavender whispered, staring at the floor. "but I was. Hermione didn't see you. I knew that look. That's the same look your brother gave my sister years ago in his first year." Lavender trembled. Ron was getting it now.Charlotte. Charlotte Brown. Bill and her dated when he was at Hogwarts..Then,  
  
"Then, he broke her heart, didn't he?" whispered Ron back.  
  
Lavendar's violet eyes rose up to Ron's.  
  
"Yeah, he did. He broke it and left her to cry. My sister is still not over him, Ron. You're giving Hermione the look your brother gave my sister. I don't want Hermione's heart broken and I don't want to see her crying. She can't suffer like my sister did..all because of a Weasley boy."  
  
Ron was taken back by these words. That was harsh. HARSH. Lavender's violet eyes were glassy now, and her face was red. "Don't touch her, Ron! I know what will happen, and it will NOT happen! Not again! Hermione's my best friend. I don't want her to-"  
  
Lavender stopped talking for a moment. "Don't fall in love, Ron. Don't fall in love with Hermione Granger." Lavender said. Lavender walked up the girl's staircase, sniffling.  
  
Whoa. That girl had problems. But he wanted to know one thing. He saw Fred heading up the staircase, yawning, with George close behind. He walked up to them. "Fred, hey, Fred!" called Ron. Fred turned, George bumping into him. They both looked sleepy and they were hiccupping. "H-h-hey, Ron!", hiccuped Fred." Been a long day. Kinda s-s-sleep, aren't you, George?" George didn't even respond. He was half asleep. God. Both of them had too much butter beer. " Fred, Fred, I wanted to ask you something,"started Ron. "Ask away!" Fred said, climbing the staircase, tripping on some steps and laughing.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about Charlotte Brown-"  
  
The hiccuping and laughing stopped. Fred and George stared at Ron.  
  
"What do you know about Charlotte Brown?" whispered George.  
  
"How do you know about Charlotte?" whispered Fred.  
  
Ron was confused. "Didn't Bill date her when he was at Hogwarts?"  
  
Both Fred and George nodded.  
  
"Well, is she been hating Bill or something? Her sister, Lavender, back there has somethig out there for us or something like that-"  
  
"Ron." Said George, his eyes disappointed. Fred looked tired. He sighed and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Charlotte never hated Bill. She loved him with all her heart. The bloke broke her poor heart. He thought she'd get over it after a bit. Bill had his reasons.." Fred trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, Bill had his reasons," George continued. " after they broke up, Charlotte fell into full on depression. Big one. Ignored all her friends, family and schoolwork, wrote Bill love letters, begging him to come back. Bill didn't. You know, for reasons. He broke up with her during the middle of 7th year. Charlotte was depressed for the rest of the school year.But then,."George trailed off.  
  
What the hell? Why did they keep trailing off?  
  
"Keep going!" said Ron.  
  
Fred sighed. "Anyways, Bill thought it was normal that she'd be in depression. He read the love letters she sent, but he never replied. Just burned them in the fire, late at night, when no one was in the common room."  
  
"Charlotte was in no normal depression, Ron. We found out later she had cut herself in the girl's bathroom during lunch. She thought it would ease the heartbreak's pain. The night before graduation, Bill got another letter from Charlotte. Except this letter was short. I remember it, it was so short:  
  
Bill, come to the library. Tomorrow is our last day. My last day here. I want to make it special. I want to spend it with you. Love, Charlotte  
  
Fred shook his head. "Bill burned this note along with the others. Before getting on the train, Bill had forgotten to return a book he'd checked out during June. He hurried to the library, and went to go return it to the shelf...but he never made it to the shelf. He saw a girl lying on the floor near a table. Bill ran over, and when he'd taken a look at her face, he nearly passed out. It was Charlotte.", said Fred. Ron was pale, and shivering as he listened to the story. George finished the story. " Charlotte had commited suicide on her graduation day. It really was her last day. Bloody twisted, isn't it? She had stabbed her heart. On top of her chest, she'd written a note before she stabbed her heart. It's been etched into my memory ever since Bill told me. It said:  
  
Today's my last day, Weasley Boy I wanted to spend it with you. I'm sorry you didn't come, Weasley Boy. My Weasley. One day, I wanted to be named Mrs. Weasley. I guess I won't. Tell my dad not to scream, tell my mom not to cry, tell my sister she should never fall in love. My sister looked up to me. Tell her I'm sorry she can't look up to me anymore. Falling in love made me just fall into darkness. My heart hurts, Weasley Boy. My heart's dying, Weasley Boy. I still love you, Weasley Boy. Still do. This blood was shed for you. You've caused me pain, but also pleasure. Today was my last day. In a way, I'm also glad you didn't come. Cause if you did, maybe I would have let my heart die on it's own. Not by my own hand. But I had to, Weasley. My heart's dying.I figured hey, I might as well die too. Goodbye, Bill Weasley. Weasley Boy. My Weasley Boy."  
  
"Poor Bill," said Fred. "He never got over it." Fred punched Ron lightly in the chest. "Have a good night's sleep, Ron." Said Fred. He walked upstairs.  
  
George shook his head. " Charlotte loved to call him Weasley Boy. Isn't that a tacky name? Honestly, who ever called one of us a Weasley boy?", said George. He started walking, but turned around. "Hey, Ron..good luck tommorow morning." Said Fred. He walked upstairs.  
  
Ron sat down on the steps. Guilt was showering over his head like hail. Lavender Brown's sister committed suicide. God. Weasley Boy.  
  
Whoever called one of us a Weasley Boy?  
  
Lavender did. Lavender Brown called Ron...Weasley Boy. 


	7. Headaches

Hermione woke up the next morning with a crushing headache. When she grew awake, she didn't even bother opening her eyes, her headache was beating right into the front of her skull. She just wanted to drift off to sleep again so that her headache wouldn't bother her. Then she felt herself being shaken. "Hermione!", said Lavender. Hermione groaned, and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow. "Hermione!" Lavender called, "wake up Hermione!" Hermione took the pillow off her head.  
  
"Lavender, I can hear you. With you shaking me like that, I'd have to be in bloody coma not to wake up!", said Hermione. Lavender grinned and walked into the bathroom. "Why can't I just go back to sleep...", moaned Hermione. She sank back into bed slowly, and sighed as her head met her pillow. She'll just go back to sleep. Lavender couldn't- "I'm not daft, Hermione." Damn it. That girl doesn't miss a thing.  
  
Hermione had gone through a long day of learning her way around the school- not exactly pleasant. She definetley had not taking a liking toward Professor Snape, there was a particularly oily way about him, but she had taken a liking to Professor Flitwick. He was a very small man, but quite jolly.  
  
Hermione had tried talking to Ron a few times, but it was like Ron was avoiding her. Whenever she smiled at him, he'd grin quickly before turning the other way. Hermione didn't have much time to think about it since Lavender was always at her side, talking to her and giggling about all sorts of things. Sometimes, Hermione would sit in her bed, just thinking of those cobalt eyes and his messy red hair. Even during lunch, she'd zone out from Lavender's chatter, and just think for a while about Ron.  
  
It just seemed like Ron didn't care about her anymore. Then, one day when she was walking out of class, she heard Ron and Harry talking to some other boys in their year ahead of her. She was about to join them and try to talk to Ron again, when she heard her own name in their conversation.  
  
"Hermione is a bloody menace!" complained Dean Thomas. Hermione blinked in surprise. She had always thought Dean was a easygoing bloke until now. She had expected Seamus, the cute one, to disagree, to tell Dean he was out of his mind, that Hermione was cool-  
  
"Damn right. She's always correcting me. So annoying that girl is.." agreed Seamus. What? Seamus going on about her too? Hermione felt her face getting red. She looked at Ron, her face getting hotter and hotter, almost burning. Then, Ron turned to Seamus.  
  
"Seamus, couldn't have said it better.", said Ron. Hermione stopped walking. " She's a bloody tart and a know-it-all." The other boys laughed as they walked off to their next class. Hermione didn't know if she was crying or not, but her eyes were so watery, she was sure ready to cry. Her face was practically on fire. She let out a loud hiccup and without looking behind her, she fled to the closest bathroom.  
  
She ditched her schoolbooks and bag onto the entrance into the girl's bathroom. She glanced into the mirror as she passed the sinks. Her face was flushed, and tear streaked. Her eyes were very red and she was hiccuping. Those words had really stung. She felt like a knife had cut into her heart, slowly and very deliberately, so she could feel the stabbing pain slowly like being burned. She felt like she had a papercut on her heart when Dean complained, then a slice when Seamus agreed, and finally a stab in the heart when Ron had spoken. She knew she was crying, but in the same way, she couldn't feel the tears. She could practically feel the heat radiating off her face, and she wanted to wipe the tears off her face, but instead, she left them there.feeling sticky and wet. And alone. In a girl's bathroom stall.  
  
She had promised that she wouldn't crying, because that's only something cowards do, and Hermione was not a coward. She really liked Ron, and she expected Ron to get angry at Seamus and Dean for calling her such cruel things. She expected Ron to slap them over the head, or do something, just something to defend her! She didn't expect Ron to groan and say she was.was..Hermione brought her knees up to her chin. She put her head in her hands. Cowards cry.cowards cry..cowards cry.and she cried. 


	8. Stupid Secrets

A/N: Hi! I did a little re-writing.I apologize to you readers. I mixed up the documents on my computer, and gave you the short and boring one. I've been thinking about my story, woo, I have to find a way to get out of their first year.I'll sum up their second and third years within a few chapters.but I can become lengthy. After all, ten chapters and still first year! This is an alternate chapter to "Stupid Secrets".It made more sense, and is a tad bit more long... Disclaimer: All the characters in my story belong to J.K. Rowling ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a few months since Hermione had cried in the girl's bathroom. Hermione remembered quite vividly the memory of crying in the bathroom. What made it worse was that a TROLL came into the bathroom, during the Halloween Feast(she had ending up skipping it because she hadn't stopped crying.). Hermione thought she was going to die for sure, she was just waiting like a trapped mouse for the troll just to take a swipe at her. Then, the best and worst thing happened. She was saved.by Ron Weasley. And, of course, Harry Potter. They had saved her with that stupid levitating spell they'd learned in charms. Hermione had made a mental note to thank Professor Flitwick for teaching her that spell.  
  
Hermione made up a lie on the spot to make sure Ron and Harry didn't get in trouble. She became Harry's friend immediately, he was a rather sweet bloke, but stayed a bit off toward Ron. She was not growing close to him anytime soon. She liked to admire him from a distance though. She loved his goddamn stubbornness Maybe because it rivaled her own stubbornness. Unfortunately, they both did not do their homework. So, she was stuck doing homework with them. They were holding her back..but she liked being held back by them.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were practicing spells in an empty classroom since Ron and Harry were not catching onto their charm work ("Hermione, I'm not exactly doing 'ten points for Gryffindor!' kind of work in Charms." Harry said sarcastically.) Hermione was helping Ron pronounce the spell correctly. Hermione sighed. "Winsardium Leviota!" cried Ron, flicking his wand toward a book sitting on a stool. Ron flicked his wand a second time, when it didn't move. "Winsardium Leviota!" he repeated, flicking the wand again. "Ron, stop, you're going to put an eye out." said Hermione, grabbing his wand. "You're saying it wrong. It's Wingardium Leviosa.." Hermione stared directly into his eyes. "Wingardium Leviosa."Hermione said clearly. Ron stared back into her eyes, his red hair wavering in front of his eyes. "Wingardium Leviousa, "he muttered. "Wingardium.." Hermione could feel Ron's breath on her face now, he was so close.He wasn't muttering the spell anymore. In fact, they had both forgotten the spell. Hermione's stomache felt it was floating, and her arms tingled. She closed her eyes and could feel her face getting red, then.  
  
"Ron, you prat, did you do a Serene Charm?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open. Ron blinked, and stepped away, his hands shoved in the pockets of his robes. He stumbled, and mumbled something about having to feed Scabbers and hurried out of the classroom. Harry looked confused, and walked by Hermione's side. Hermione was looking at the doorway, feeling surprised. "What was up with Ron? His face was all red" Harry said, scratching his forehead. "I don't know, don't know Harry. You know, I need to go to the library, see you back in the common room, okay?"said Hermione carefully. She tried to keep her voice in tact, to keep it from cracking in embarrassment. She walked out of the classroom, feeling the stunned silence burning into her back.  
  
She fled to the bathroom, and splashed some cold water onto her face. It woke her up, the iciness refreshed her and cooled down her face. "I'm not in love with Ron Weasley, I'm not in love with Ron Weasley."Hermione said quickly, getting more nervous by the minute. "I'm not in love, I'm not in love with-" "Ron Weasley?" a voice asked behind her.  
  
Hermione turned around, and came face to face with Lavender Brown, who was leaning against one of the bathroom stall doors. Her eyes looked sad, but she was smiling. "You're not in love with Ron Weasley?" repeated Lavender, taking her hand off the door and walking toward the sink. She walked up, behind Hermione, and placed her hands on her shoulders. They both glanced into the mirror, Hermione's eyes red and Lavender's eyes sad. Hermione laughed uneasily. "You're being ridiculous, Lavender!" said Hermione, laughing. Lavender looked at Hermione in the mirror and leaned into her ear. "Oh..am I?" asked Lavender, her voice soft in Hermione's ear. Hermione's laughing died.  
  
"Do you want to know a secret?" asked Lavender, a tear sliding down Hermione's cheek. Hermione sniffed. "Yes."whispered Hermione. Lavender wiped away the tear on Hermione's cheek. "The secret is." Lavender trailed off.  
  
She took her hands off Hermione's shoulders and walked toward the doorway. She turned around before she exited, staring at Hermione..with pity? "You know the secret. You're in love with Ron Weasley. You haven't told anyone your little secret, not even yourself. You can't even admit it to yourself. You can't ignore love, Hermione." Lavender said, and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Hermione stared, her eyes feeling hot and strained. She looked into the mirror, and it was all fogged up. She wondered why, and realized the whole time she had been breathing hard. Her heart was pumping fast. That's why her arms were tingly, and she felt nervous and jittery. Her heart was beating fast..over Ron Weasley? Lavender's words loomed in Hermione's head. Lavender was being ridiculous. Oh Am I? Yeah, Lavender was just being weird. Hermione wasn't in love with Ron Weasley. You can't even admit it to yourself. No.NO, SHE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH RON WEASLEY. You can't ignore love, Hermione. SHE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH RON WEASLEY, SHE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH RON WEASLEY, SHE IS -not in love with Ron Weasley? Hermione took a long breath and looked in the mirror. You're in love with Ron Weasley. Hermione started laughing and crying.  
  
"I'm in love with Ron Weasley." 


	9. The Third Corridor

Disclaimer: These characters are mine..I WISH. All these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Ron fell on his bed and sighed. It'd been a long, hard day. They'd been in the library all day, researching. He almost thought Harry and Hermione had gone mad trying to find the name Nicolas Flamel. Ron was tired out by the thirtieth book. Ron now knew a thousand and one inventions. "That anti- constipation potion sounds bloody brilliant though," said Ron, saying his thoughts aloud. Thankfully, nobody was in the room. Ron loosed his tie, and started to unbutton his shirt. Hell, he was never going to look at the library the same way again. He was tired of looking at book..maybe, forever! He stopped unbuttoning on his third button down. A slow, easy smile crept onto his face. He wasn't tired at looking at Hermione though. She looked kind of delicate, the way she chewed on her bottom lip. Ron noticed she liked to her fingers through her strands of her, and she would bite the nail on her pinkie whenever she was nervous and was really, really concentrating. It was cute, actually. Cute? Ron, get a hold of yourself, thought Ron, shaking his head. Hermione is just your friend, remember? She's nothing more. She can't be nothing more...as Ron's thoughts strayed to the first night. The night in the common room with Lavender. He shuddered. Lavender's words had stung. But not as much as Fred and George's. Charlotte never hated Bill. She loved him with all her heart. The bloke broke her poor heart.  
  
Ron started to unbutton his shirt some more. He took off his shirt. The cold night air from the window made him get goose bumps. But he wasn't so sure if it was just the night air.He put on his pajamas, and slid into bed. He sighed. Man, this is comfortable. Forget playing wizard's chess downstairs with Harry. Harry could wait there all night while Ron slept. Hermione was just his friend. Just his friend. Ron closed his eyes, and Hermione's scowling face and her bushy brown hair filled his mind's eye. Ron smiled in his sleep. "You're beautiful." he murmured in his sleep.  
  
Hermione put on her clothes quickly. She tried to be quiet, as not to wake Lavender or any of the other girls in her dormitory. Harry, Ron and her were sneaking to the third corridor. She shivered in excitement. It was going to be dangerous. Very dangerous. How exciting! Hermione was always the rule lover in front of Harry and Ron, but she was never going to let on that she loved the thrill of breaking the rules- and getting away with it. She grabbed her wand, before gently closing the door behind her. She skipped the steps two at a time, and when she casually strolled into the common room, saying "Ron and Harry are you-" She was cut off, when she saw Neville pointing his wand at Harry and Ron. Harry looked surprised, Ron looked just plain annoyed. "Put the wand down, Neville" said Ron, irritated, rolling his eyes. He took a step toward Neville. Neville gulped and took a step back. Hermione smiled apologetically. Poor Neville. He was always scared of everything. She had told him to stand up to people, but she hadn't meant to them.Neville backed near the fireplace. His face was pale and his hands were shaking. His eyes looked from Harry to Ron to Hermione.  
  
Ron whipped out his wand from his backpocket. "Neville, don't make me- "Petrificus Totalus!" cried Hermione, with a brief flick of her wand in Neville's direction. Neville's wand clattered to the floor. His body went rigid and he fell onto the floor, with a lurch. "-use my wand on you." Ron trailed off. Harry winced. "Ouch," he mouthed to Ron. Ron, looking stunned, slipped his wand back into his back pocket. Hermione grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and started walking briskly toward the door. "Come on, you two!" she called from the opening, "you're not going to let Snape beat us to it, right?" Ron looked toward the opening, skeptical. He turned back to Harry. "Ready, mate?" "Yeah, I'm all to go." He looked back to Neville, whose face was covered in complete disbelief. "Sorry about this, Neville. We had to do it.", said Harry, walking toward the opening. "I'll buy you some chocolate frogs, mate!" called Ron, from the opening. Hermione was waiting outside in the hall, tapping her foot, with the invisibility cloak clutched in her hand. "Harry," Ron whispered gruffly in Harry's ear before Hermione caught sight of them.. "remind me, okay?" Harry looked amused. "Remind you of what? You're always forgetting everything." Ron took a glance at Hermione, whose wand was sticking out of her front pocket on her robes. "Hermione may be a prick sometimes, but she's a prick who can knock us on our arses with her spells." Harry chuckled, and glanced at Hermione. "A prick? Nice one. Yeah, I wouldn't piss her off if I were- Hermione caught sight of them and spread out the invisibility cloak over her head. She held a hand out to them, with the invisibility cloak on top of it. Ron and Harry ran under it, and mumbled a hello. "Let's get on with it, shall we?" whispered Hermione. "Yeah sure, let's get it on..", replied Ron sarcastically. Hermione stepped on his foot smartly. "Ow!" whispered Ron. "Ron?" whispered Hermione. "What?" "Shut up.", said Harry.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into a darkly lit room. Hermione didn't know what the room was, but she saw a huge platform in the middle of the room..with statues.  
  
"Well, I certainly love what they've done with the place.", remarked Ron, his eyes sweeping over the ceiling. "Just dashing." Harry added. Hermione rolled her eyes, and she caught sight of a wooden door across the room. "Look, there's the door. Come on!", said Hermione, walking onto the platform. The lights came on. Torches lined the entire room on the walls. The platform was a stony, black and white checkerboard. The statues were rusted, and looked almost medieval. It was almost a masterpiece. "Wow.", said Hermione, her eyebrows raised. "Yeah, Hermione that just about sums it up.", replied Ron. "We don't have time for this guys..", said Harry, walking across the platform. Suddenly, one of the statues whipped out a sword and pointed it directly at Harry's chest. Hermione gasped. Harry took in a sharp intake of breath, his eyes on the sword. "What the hell is going on?" , cried Harry. Ron's eyes looked across the platform. It started to look familiar, but it couldn't be.it was too funny to be real. "Merlin, it can't be.." murmured Ron. Hermione looked at Ron, confused.  
  
"What?", asked Hermione. "Harry, back away from the statue. Get off the platform or you'll get us killed.", said Ron. Harry didn't object. You would do anything to get that sword off your chest, would you not? Harry backed away slowly. The statue put the sword back into it's scabbard. "I know what this is." said Ron, looking surprised. "What is it?" said Hermione, rubbing her arms. Ron grinned. "It's a chessboard." "What?" "It's a chessboard. Okay, you have to listen to every word I say or we'll never get out of here." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Harry gave her the Look. "Just trust me, okay?" said Ron, his eyes set. Hermione slowly nodded. "Okay, so what do we do?" asked Harry. "Right. This is the plan." said Ron, yanking Harry and Hermione toward him.  
  
"..Now what do we do?" asked Hermione. Ron was a knight, Harry was a pawn and Hermione was a bishop. Harry was about to be jumped by a black knight. If this really is Wizard's Chess, well.Harry would be out. Ron's hands, which were covered in cold sweat, was gripping the horse's rein tightly. His eyes were all over the chessboard, figuring out which move to make. I have to get Harry out of danger, thought Ron. He looked toward Hermione, who was biting her lip, as she looked back at Ron. Ron looked away. "No," he muttered under his breath, "I can't put 'Mione in danger." That's the last thing Ron wanted to do..put Hermione into danger. Okay, he couldn't move Harry. He wouldn't move Hermione. Then he figured it out. It would save Harry, AND checkmate the King. It was risky, but it was the only way.. "Okay. As soon as the queen takes out her sword, checkmate the King. Then the game will be over.I know Snape is right behind that door, I know it.", explained Ron, his eyes on the chessboard.  
  
Both Hermione and Harry looked confused, but then it dawned on Harry. "No way in hell!" said Harry angrily, shaking his head. "What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, looking back and forth between Ron and Harry. "This git here- Harry jabbed a finger in Ron's direction- " thinks he can have the Queen check him so I can checkmate the King!" said Harry angrily. Hermione gasped, and cried out "Ron, no!" "Ron, this is Wizard's Chess. The one Hermione's always going on about, the barbaric kind! What if it kills you? Huh? What if it kills you?" said Harry, shaking his head sadly. Ron gulped. He was determined. He had to get Harry and Hermione out of there, alive.  
  
"Harry?" "Ron, listen to me-" "Shut up."  
  
Ron looked away from Harry, despite his protests. He looked at the stony Queen, and his voice cracked as he said, "Knight to E Five." The stony knight lurched forward, and stopped in front of the stony black Queen. Ron gulped past a huge lump in his throat. "Check."said Ron.  
  
The Queen took her sword from her side and raised it above her head. Ron looked Hermione. Tears were streaming down her face, and her brown eyes were drowning in sadness as they stared back at Ron. Her mouth was moving, and her hands were clasped together. What was she doing.was she praying? Ron saw Harry shut his eyes tightly, and Hermione started screaming. Then, Ron suddenly felt a sharp, stinging jab into his side. Everything around him was crumbling. Ron was falling, falling, falling..and then his whole world fell into darkness.  
  
"Ron!" screamed Hermione. Before she even set a foot off her spot, Harry called out, "Hermione! Don't move! The game isn't over yet!" Hermione stopped moving. Her face felt strange.wet. She raised her fingers to her face, and almost smiled. She was crying. Crying, again. She's not supposed to cry, but she's been crying an awful lot lately. Crying an awful lot ever since she came to Hogwarts. Ever since she met Ron. Harry took three steps forward, toward the King. Harry's eyes were cold. "Checkmate" he stated to the King. The King's sword fell. Harry stood staring at the sword for a moment, his jaw set. Then, he let out a breath Heremione hadn't know he'd taken in.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione! The game is over. You make sure Ron is okay, I'm going to go ahead. Owl Dumbledore and make sure he gets down here pronto!" said Harry, wiping blood from his lip. Hermione ran toward Ron, whose body was crumpled on top of the rubble from the stony white knight. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him over. There was a nasty cut above his left eye, blood was running from his nose and his lip was bleeding as well. "Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry, adjusting his eye glasses.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't seen me cry before, have you?" said Hermione, laughing weakly, tears streaking her face. "I never liked crying- thought it was for cowards- but I found out crying is good for me and if I always kept things bottled up inside myself, it wasn't good for me. I never had friends at home, Harry. I read books too much. I always thought knowledge was so wonderful.." her gaze slid to Ron. Her eyes softened, and were misty as they slid back to Harry's. "But there are more important things than books and cleverness. Friendship. Bravery. I found all these things at Hogwarts. I see all this in you, Harry and-" Hermione's voice broke. "and.and Ron. I feel so lucky to be a witch, to know there's this whole other world.the wizard world. Lord Voldemort can't destroy it. It's too magical, too wonderful, too filled with love-" her voice choked up with tears. "Oh Harry, please stop Lord Voldemort. Please.this world, this world is my home. Our home! It's too beautiful to be destroyed." Hermione started sobbing, her shoulders heaving, as she buried her face into Ron's shoulder. She could feel his heartbeat, and his ragged breathing. She heard Harry run toward the door, his footsteps echoing to the ceiling. She heard a creak of the door, and the steady shut..then she heard a distant voice say, in almost utter amazement."Quirrell?"  
  
Then, she wasn't listening anymore. She fell onto Ron, crying. Her tears soaked his robe. Her hands flew to his hair, and she started stroking it, kissing his face. "I-I thought you had died!" cried Hermione, stroking his hair gently.  
  
She ran her fingers over his left eye, and almost shivered in fear. Ron looked so beaten up, so defeated. It was just so scary to see Ron-strong, boisterous Ron- look so weak. Hermione sniffed, and wiped away at her nose. She stood up. She sniffed harder, trying to clear away her nose so she could breath properly. She took out her wand and murmured at Ron, "Locomotor Ron". Ron's body lifted off the ground. Hermione walked out of the chessboard room, into the flying keys room. As soon as she opened the door, one of the brooms fell on Ron. As soon as the broom touched Ron, the flying keys soared toward Ron, their sharp wings glistening in the light. Hermione gasped and jumped before Ron's body. Dozens of sharp wings dug into her arms and her upper chest. She winced at the pain, but she quickly picked off the wings and took the broom away from Ron's body. Her chest and arms were stinging, and it took all Hermione had not to cry. "We're going to get out of here, Ron" said Hermione, determined. She couldn't raise her arm, it hurt too much, but had her hand brush against Ron's.  
  
Hermione sat in her bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey went into a fit when she saw Ron and Hermione; Hermione walking with her arms slack, and Ron gliding in from Hermione's spell. Hermione had been given a potion to lessen the stinging in her arms. Then, she was given chocolate. It tasted good, warm and made her feel bettter. Ron was in the bed next to her. He still hadn't woken up. His nose had stopped bleeding and there was a bandage above his left eye. His mouth had a few sealed cuts on it, but otherwise was not bleeding anymore. He looked so weak, and helpless down there.Hermione had never felt so miserable in her life. She should have done something down there to stop him from sacrificing himself. Hermione didn't know where Harry was right now. She wasn't thinking of Harry, she was worried about him, but she was more worried about Ron. She was thinking of Ron right now. She sneaked out of her bed, slipped her feet into her slippers since the tile floor was cold. She sat down on the edge of Ron's bed. She felt her lower lip quiver, and her eyes started watering. She wiped angrily at her eyes. Not now. She couldn't cry now. What a baby, is she! Ron could be such an annoying, stubborn prat sometimes.but he was her annoying, stubborn prat. "You stupid git," said Hermione, her voice choking up, "why did you have to go and get yourself all beat up? Why did you have to be so freakin' noble! I hate how you're so loyal, so loyal that you'd die for it." Hermione started beating at his chest with her fists. "I hate you!" she cried angrily. Then the tears started falling. She put her face against his. Then kissed him. She said, against his cut up lips, almost sobbing."But damn it..I love you too." 


	10. Anything But Ordinary

Ron felt a warm liquid being pushed into his mouth. He didn't open his eyes- they seemed too heavy to lift. His head felt like it was splitting open. He winced against the pain and moaned softly.  
  
There was a grunt and quick rustles. Then a soft voice said, "Ron?". It sounded vaguely familiar...like his mother's. He smelled warm vanilla and chocolate. He breathed it in heavily, and tried to raise his hand. "Hmm..." hummed Ron, sensing this person getting closer until their, no, her breath was on his face. "You smell very good," croaked Ron, burying his face into her hair. "Like vanilla and chocolate."  
  
Her skin felt warm against his face, and he breathed heavily into it. It felt so good. Ron felt so comfortable and he almost could feel himself falling into the shores of sleep again. He felt his lips pressing onto her skin, and he heard a sharp intake of breath but no movements were made. His hands went up to her hair, and it felt...tangled. Bushy... Then he breathed in again, and sighed.  
  
"You're making me feel better, you know.." he rasped.  
  
He heard a faint chuckle. He felt sleepy, and as he fell back onto his pillow. He swallowed back a lump in his throat. He remembered Hermione's tear streaked face and her eyes drowning in fear and something else.....for him. He remembered her chin trembling, her brown eyes watering and her bushy, tangled brown hair that had stone rusts in it. He wanted to make her feel better. Where was Hermione? He wanted to make sure she was alright....and Harry too.  
  
What happened to Harry? Did Harry beat Lord-no, he couldn't bring himself to say his name- You Know Who? Is Harry okay? Hermione's face swarmed in the middle of Ron's thougths, her face tear streaked and screaming his name..  
  
He felt himself falling deeper into his sleep..."Hermione..." he murmured, and he finally went back to sleep.  
  
"Good god, woman, control yourself!" said Ron, surprised at Hermione's crying. Harry was chuckling as he looked out the compartment window as Hogwarts was leaving them behind. Ron patted Hermione's shoulder, annoyed. "Get a hold of yourself, Hermione..." said Ron.  
  
Hermione sniffed. "It's just so sad! After all we've been through and we're already done with our first year!"  
  
Harry looked back at Hermione, grinning. "You didn't expect it to last forever, did you?" asked Harry, folding his arms across his chest. Hermione stopped sniffing and wiped at her eyes. "Well, no....I just wish it did..."said Hermione, looking thoughtfully past Harry out the window. "I mean, we're not like many first years..." "Yeah, not really..." agreed Ron. Plopping next to Harry on a train seat. Harry grinned from ear to ear at Ron. "Yeah, that's what I love most about it." "You love being friends with me?" asked Ron, smirking. Hermione scowled and punched Ron lightly in the arm. "Seriously, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron rubbed his arm, rolling his eyes behind Hermione's back. Harry laughed and when Hermione turned back around, Ron fidgeted with his hands. Then, Ron grinned and looked back up at Hermione.  
  
"Well, yeah seriously...this year was not something we can forget about anytime soon"- Hermione looked surprise- "well, okay we won't ever forget about it....and let's just face it. We weren't ordinary first years. Hermione's the brainiest witch in our year. No, in our school. Harry? You're the bravest son of a-  
  
"AHEM."  
  
"well, -er-" said Ron, laughing weakly at Hermione, who was looking pretty fiery. "Well, you're one brave bloke, I'll say. As for me? Well...I'm just a Weasley."  
  
"You're the worst liar, you know that?" said Harry, rolling his eyes. He clapped Ron's back and gave him a sort of one-armed manly hug.  
  
"You're not just a Weasley. You're my best mate and the bravest prat I've ever seen. I don't know anybody who would get themselves knocked out by a stone Queen."  
  
"Speaking of that, let's talk about-" began Hermione, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron rolled his eyes and took Hermione's hand off his hold.  
  
"Let's not, Hermione."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nice weather we're having, huh?" said Ron loudly, looking out the window.  
  
Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to protest, when she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Don't even try, Hermione. You and I both know that Ron's a stubborn git."whispered Harry.  
  
Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips even though she wanted to scoff. Harry and Ron both were such stubborn gits sometimes. Especially Ron. Never let anyone change his mind. He's such a stupid- Hermione sighed. He was always going to be like this. But ah, if Ron wasn't like that...he wouldn't be....well, Ron. She loved him. She stared at Ron's back. Did he love her back? No...he couldn't. He hated her, remember? He always did. Always made fun of her, argued with her and was so mean to her. Never listened to her at all. He thought of her nothing beyond a friend. She wished he would think otherwise. Aw, she really wished he would...he could be so clueless and absolutely empty-headed sometimes. Then again, he caught on fast and could be very smart at some things. Like wizard's chess. They wouldn't have made it across the chessboard without Ron. She loved him so much. She just wished...he'd love her back. She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, then felt a smile tug at her lips again. This time, she gave up and her smile lit her face. It made her teeth glint and her face. And Hermione let out a laugh, so loud, so true...and laugh that had been dying to get out for a long time. Hermione just laughed, and laughed.....for the first time in a very long time. 


	11. Needing Hermione

Ron was sitting in the Quidditch stands, waiting for Harry to come out the tent with his team mates. At least, he was trying to wait anyway...Ron was fuming. The bloody stubborn witch, Ron thought angrily. It hadn't even been an hour into the day and Hermione already began to start a fight with him! Always the one picking the fights. It was never Ron's fault. Nope, never. Just Hermione and her "no swearing!" rules and rubbish. She really did deserve it, you know, Ron assured himself. He still felt a drop of guilt weighing him down. He grimaced. Boy, did Ron hate apologizing to Hermione. He'd see that steely glint in her eye from the triumph. She always fussed about him being late for everything and how he was so disorganized and how he should comb his hair and- wait a minute. Where is Hermione? She's late. Ron searched the stands for her brown bushy hair and her Gryffindor scarf. Nowhere to be seen. Augh, nevermind. Ron sat back down, fuming again. He wasn't going to look for her! Bloody, bossy, big know-it-all witch...Hermione could pick the last nerves on Ron. Really, she could. When he got back from the Quidditch match, he'd enjoy yelling his head off at her and fussing about her not coming and using Harry as an excuse to yell at her for not showing up to cheer him-  
  
"Excuse me." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out across the stadium. The entire crowd was hushed into silence almost immediately. Professor McGonagall's voice had that power over people. She cleared her throat from the commentator's box. Jordan Lee was sitting in the corner; his face very pale. "The Quidditch match has been cancelled."  
  
An instant uproar came from the crowd. Several boo's from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Ron was angry too. Why was it cancelled? They'd better have a re-match. Completely unfair, he'd say. Then, he felt someone touch his shoulder.  
  
"Don't you think it's bloody unfair-" Ron stopped because he staring right into Professor McGonagall's face. He was startled at first since he was figuring out how she'd gotten up here so fast. Oh, wait. Stupid Ron. Apparation!  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I think you'd come with me. Mr. Potter is waiting below.", said Professor McGonagall sternly. Ron felt his face pale and he gulped but he stood up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the stadium.  
  
Harry joined them walking out of the stadium. Ron mouthed to Harry behind Professor McGonagall's back, "What's going on?". Harry looked just as confused as Ron, and shrugged helplessly. Ron kept wondering where Hermione was. She was missing this! Ron figured she was in the common room, trying to do homework, filling out parchment after parchment, her hair askew. Stubborn witch. She should come outside and get some air. Ron shook off the thoughts. He was supposed to be mad at her, right? He'd better be mad at her.  
  
Professor McGonagall lead them up toward the Hospital Wing. "I think you should see this, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. There's been another attack." Said Professor McGonagall gravely.  
  
Harry took in a sharp intake of breath and Ron looked shocked. "Another attack?" echoed Harry, his eyes wide in shock. Professor McGonagall nodded. She opened the door slowly."Prepare yourselves," she warned. "It was another double attack."  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he saw Penelope Clearwater lying on a bed, still as stone. Her eyes glassy and unblinking. "Penelope Clearwater? Merlin, Percy is going to pass out, Harry...." He said heading to the next bed. "God, Hermione is missing all of this....Wait until she-"  
  
Ron stopped dead as he laid eyes on the next victim. Harry groaned.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry had visited Hermione earlier, but Ron had to come back. He had snuck out of the common room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to...had to see Hermione again. He opened the Hospital Wing door quietly, as not to wake Madam Pomfrey. He snuck toward Hermione's bed, and sank into the chair beside her bed.  
  
He stared into her glassy eyes. Her empty, bottomless brown eyes. They were wide open, in shock. In one of her tiny hands, her hands was balled into a fist. Her other hand was just hanging by her side, loosely. He picked it up. It was so empty and frail...and just felt so lifeless. Usually, Hermione's hand were always moving. Always snapping, flicking...but now they were just...laying there. He tried to make conversation with her.  
  
"You missed Harry's match today. Well, uh, not really...since it got cancelled. Harry and I having the worst time with our homework without you here. You should of seen us, trying to write up our Potions homework. You would have been happy to seen it- to know it had taught us a lesson, eh?" Ron laughed uneasily, stroking Hermione's hand as he continued talking softly.  
  
"You know, it's just not the same without you around....mind you, I don't miss the fussing one bit.." Ron laughed weakly, but trailed off, becoming a bit embarrassed since he was talking to myself. His hands tightened a grip on Hermione's hand. He bent toward her face, his eyes staying practically attached in eye contact with Hermione's..  
  
"I know you can't hear me, Hermione...but I have to say this. It's just not the same anymore. Not the same without you. I mean, when you were here, I always had someone to bloody argue with and I could make fun and tease you- but you know I never meant one bit. And to think, I'll never get to argue with you or tease you ever again....." He paused, and briefly stroked Hermione's cold cheek. He shuddered.  
  
"The thought just scares the hell out of the me, Hermione. Scares the bloody hell out of me. Look, you may think we all don't like you or you annoy us- and you bloody do sometimes- but that's....that's not completely true. You're smart, and clever and...and...-he gulped- and beautiful. You're a good bird, 'Mione. Harry needs you...Neville needs you-the bloke needs all the help he can get-...Ginny needs you...." He looked at the floor, and edged close to her face. His breath was in her ear now, but he wasn't sure if she could feel it.  
  
" I need you."  
  
Ron held a rustling from Madam Pomfrey's bed. He quickly dropped Hermione's hand. "Come back. I need you, Hermione." He whispered into her ear. Then he whisked away from her bed, out of the Hospital Wing, wandering down the halls back to Gryffindor Tower. 


	12. Petrified

Hermione woke up feeling cold and stiff. She shivered and opened her eyes to look up at Albus Dumbledore. His bright blue eyes were twinkling behind his spectacles again...which of course meant a good thing was happening. Hermione rose from her bed and looked around to find herself in the Hospital Wing. "Welcome back, Miss Granger," said Albus Dumbledore, putting a blanket around her shoulders. "Why am I here?" asked Hermione, pulling the blanket tighter around her. "Well, you were petrified," replied Dumbledore simply. Hermione opened her mouth, but then she hesitated. "You do remember those big, yellow eyes, don't you?" asked Dumbledore knowingly. The basilisk...yeah, now she remembers... Hermione was running down the hallway, in a panic. She was clutching the paper she had ripped from the book in the library (she made a mental note to check the book out before Madam Pince discovered it) and knew only one thing: she MUST find Harry and Ron before it's too late. She had a small hand mirror tucked into the pocket of her robes. She heard footsteps behind her and hesitated. "Hello, Hermione!" came a cheerful voice...a female voice. Hermione turned around. Penelope Clearwater was grinning, her chestnut pigtails bouncing as she walked. "Going to dinner?", asked Penelope, stopping by Hermione's side. "No," said Hermione briskly, "I have to go do some more work in the common room..." There was a huge lurch from the walls. Like a straining. "Hmm," said Penelope, putting her head against the wall, "We don't have that much problems with plumbing..." Hermione gasped, and whipped out her small hand mirror. "Penelope, look in the mirror!" said Hermione, thrusting the mirror directly toward the corner into the next hallway.  
  
"Why would I do-"  
  
"Just do it!" cried Hermione Hermione felt cold sweat dripping down her neck. At the count of three, Penelope and Hermione both peered into the mirror...to see gigantic yellow eyes. Then, Hermione felt herself stiffen and turn cold. She felt very cold. It was if she was falling asleep... into a deep and endless sleep. "And I almost liked it.", finished Hermione in an almost dreamy trance as she remembered the events.  
  
"So did I..."said Dumbledore softly. Hermione took in a sharp intake of breath. "Yes, Miss Granger. I was one of those that were attacked fifty years ago." Ron was tapping his fingers against the wooden table in anxiety. Everyone around him was eating their food and laughing at jokes. He sighed, picked up his fork and started to pick at his food. The chicken looked delicious, and he knew he wouldn't be able to deny the sweet potatoes much longer, but...Ron heard the clatter of silverware. "Ron, what's gotten into you?" asked Harry, his voice hardened in annoyance.  
  
"Nothing's gotten into me" said Ron tensely.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Then can you explain why you're tapping your fingers against the table so loudly?"  
  
Ron immediately picked up his fork and knife.  
  
"I have no idea what you're on about, but I'm about to eat."  
  
His fingers felt tingly, but the last thing that Harry was going to know is that Ron was getting tingles. He started to cut into his chicken, avoiding Harry's stare. He bit into his chicken, and began to eat faster and faster till Harry looked away. He started to eat slower and slower until.......  
  
" Where the hell is-" The entrance doors opened and in strode four children- Penelope Clearwater, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Flenchley and Hermione Granger. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes bright. As soon as she reached them, she pulled Harry into a bear hug- which during this Ron felt a sharp tinge of jealousy in his chest- and she exclaimed, "I knew you could solve it- was just a matter of time..." She patted Harry's arm, and then turned to Ron. Her grin became wider, her teeth shining and her hair more bushy than ever, but Ron liked it on her. Hermione wore it well. Hermione expectedly pulled Ron into a bear hug and it felt like she held him longer than Harry. Ron felt a warm, comforting feeling envelope them and he wasn't sure if Hermione felt it...but he sure as hell didn't care...Ron gave the slightest squeeze and then lowered his arms. He patted his belly, and sat down. "Well! I'm starved, aren't you?" sighed Ron, picking up his fork and looking up at both Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry looking surprised, "Yes, Ron. Starving."  
  
Hermione looked between the two of them, and said briskly as she grabbed a chicken drum, "Don't know what you're on about, but I'm hungry. I'm going to take this chicken..." 


End file.
